It can be desirable in certain scenarios to identify a large number of documents that include textual support for a particular statement. In many cases, however, a sufficiently large corpus of documents does not exist from which to identify a desired number of documents that include textual support for the statement.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.